Just By Chance
by SosoAndGlaceon21
Summary: When unsuspecting Dawn stumbles onto a key at a party that Paul is after, she is thrown into a world of assasins, and realizes that not everyone is who they seem to be... Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokéshipping, and OldRivalshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Hi! So this is a new story of mine, featuring Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Leaf, and Gary. This chapter exists for the purpose of clearing any confusion.

* * *

DAWN- Dawn is a shy girl- at least until you get to know her, when she shows her true colors. By that, I mean that she is very bubbly, sweet, caring, kind, loyal, and basically an good, fun friend. She is athletic, flexible, and takes gymnastics and cheerleading. She is also very pretty. However, she is not the brightest person, and is not very popular. She is enemies with a girl named Ursula. Dawn is fifteen, soon to be sixteen.

PAUL- Paul is a cold, calculating, rather mean boy. He is very sly and athletic and works as an assassin company his father runs. He can be called popular, although his friends Gary, Drew, and Ash are the social ones. He had the misfortune of catching the eye of Ursula, who is now infatuated with him. Paul is seventeen.

MAY- May is a very lovable, sweet girl who can turn into a demon is her food is taken away. A bit ditsy, she is a whiz in Math. She is very close to Dawn, although she tries to be friends with everyone. She also has a love-hate relationship with Drew. May is sixteen.

DREW- Drew is a green-haired boy who might have feelings for May, who he constantly teases. He has the reputation of being popular and a playboy. He is not very good in Math, but makes up for it with excellent writing skills. Drew is sixteen, soon to be seventeen.

MISTY- Misty is a rather violent-prone girl. She is extremely athletic, but loves swimming the most. She misses school a lot, which she says is because of all of her extracurricular activities. Other that the fact that she is friends with Dawn, May and Leaf, not much is known about her. Misty is sixteen.

ASH- Ash is like May, except he is not even talented in Math. He is friends with Paul, Drew, and Gary. Ash is sixteen, and he turns seventeen in the first chapter.

LEAF- Leaf is a quiet, studious young girl who has close relationships to Dawn and May. Misty and Leaf are sort of friends, but are not very close. Leaf, Ash, and Gary were neighbors when they were younger. Leaf is sixteen, soon to be seventeen.

GARY- Gary has a huge reputation as a playboy. He is condescending to most people, but is very smart. He is not very athletic. He may work for the assassin agency. Gary is on the upper side of seventeen.

* * *

Real chapter will be coming soon :) All are in eleventh grade. Here, kids go on their journeys after high school, meaning no college rush. However, everyone receives on Pokémon at ten.

* * *

Please review!  
_ -SosoAndGlaceon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1~A Party and A Mission**

* * *

Laying on her pink duvet-covered bed, a short girl with unique blue hair and navy eyes of the same shade was on her phone, talking to her best friend May Maple.

"Dawn! So, are you going to go to Ash's birthday party tonight?" squealed the girl on the other end of the connection. "He invited everyone at school!"

"Of course! You're going too, right?" replied the bluenette named Dawn. Dawn looked across her pink-walled room at a pretty white dress she was planning on wearing to the aforementioned party.

"Duh. Wanna come over to pick out outfits?" gushed May. The blue-haired girl could imagine her best friend prancing around her room in excitement.

"Sure, but I think I already have my dress. What time should I be there?" Dawn smiled and sat up.

"How about… five-o-clock? An hour from now, and an hour before the party starts!"

"Great! Should I bring snacks or anything? Wait, of course I should bring snacks- your family is always down on ANYTHING yummy, thanks to you…" mumbled Dawn, getting up to walk over to the chair next to her desk. A brown tote bag hung from back of the chair.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I have a healthy appetite!" grumbled May.

"Sure… healthy…" snickered Dawn.

"Just come at five! And bring makeup!" was the rather harsh reply. It was followed by a click, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Wow, she's nice…" muttered Dawn. The blue-haired girl stood up straight, however, her usual cheery energy returning. "I got to pack!"

Running to her room's bathroom, she collected a few different beauty items and dumped them all into the brown bag. Next, she hurried to her white dress. It was glamorous, and sparkled with fake pearls. Dawn had found it on sale and had to buy it. She now folded the dress up and placed it into a different pocket of the bag. Last, she grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet, and quickly wrote a note to her mother telling her to expect her back by midnight.

Finally, she ran out of her house, locking it behind her and she started running down the road to May's house.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—Elsewhere

In a dark room, lit up by a projector, was a table. Seated around that table were about a dozen people, people who gave off a feeling that they should not be messed with. At the head of the table was a man with sky-blue hair and a sour face. He was obviously the leader, and spoke first.

"Our next mission is to find and retrieve this key," he murmured. The room was so quiet, however, that it was easy to understand his words. The man clicked something on a remote in front of him, switching screens on the projector.

The image that showed up was of an ornate old bronze key. Many different jewels were inset around the edge- pearls, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and topazes. The key was gorgeous, but there was no admiration visible on any of the agents' faces. Rather, they seemed to have the boredom that stated that they had seen more extravagant things before.

The man spoke again. "We have receive tips from various other agents and have located this to be somewhere in the residence of Alex Ketchum. Agent Lavender, you go to the same school as his son, Ash Ketchum, correct? And you are good 'friends' with him?" the man sneered slightly at the word 'friends', as though believing that friends were unnecessary.

A lavender-haired boy, Paul Shinji, a.k.a. Agent Lavender, nodded slightly.

"And there will be a party at his residence that you are invited to?" Another nod.

"Then find the key tonight. All of you are dismissed." With that harsh command, all the people stood up and filed out of the room silently, with the stealth of cats- cats waiting to strike.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—May's House

"I LOVE that dress, Dawn!" gushed May Maple. Dawn had put on her white dress and was "modeling" in it.

"Thanks, May! Are you going to were your blue dress?" asked Dawn, jumping up and down.

"Sure! Let me put it on now!" replied the brunette. May stood up and grabbed her cup of punch as she he'd towards he large closet.

Dawn spun around once more, just as May was passing by her, head tilted backwards to finish up the cup of juice. Neither of them saw the box of cookies laying directly in May's path, just a foot ahead.

_WHAM!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both girls. May fell over right onto her face. A small bruise began forming on her forehead.

Dawn did not remain unscathed, either. The plastic glass of bright pink punch had fallen onto Dawn's pure white dress. The bluenette began freaking out.

"Oh my god, my dress is ruined, Maypleasehelpme!"

"Dawn! I'm sooooo sorry!" shouted May, still face-down. She began to lift herself up and saw the full extent of the damage the fatal punch had created. Her face began to whiten. "Oh dear…"

"HELP!"

"Okay, you can wear the black dress I wore for my sixteenth birthday!" May said, smiling.

"Thanks, May! You're a lifesaver!" screamed Dawn, hugging May tightly. The latter began to choke.

"Y-You're w-welc-come…" she spluttered out.

"Time to dress up!" came the enthusiastic reply. Dawn bounced over to May's closet and pulled out a short, black dress. She skipped into May's restroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing the garment.

"Wow, Dawn, you look great! Now go put on makeup while I put on my dress," May ordered, pushing her smaller friend back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, both emerged from their respective doorways. Dawn was wearing flawless makeup, while May was wearing a beautiful dress. Dawn then applied makeup on May, finally finishing preparations.

"Oh, it's already 5:45," said May, looking at her stylish watch. "Let's go!"

The two girls grabbed their purses and headed out to May's houses' family room, where Norman Maple, May's hulking Gym Leader of a father waited. After congratulating both girls, he shooed them into the car waiting in the driveway, and sent them off.

* * *

**Ugh, cruddy ending. Tell me if the size of the chapter is good enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PEOPLE! Please review! I know that 49 of you all viewed my last chapter- only one reviewed! Thank you, ****Han****!**

**Chapter 2~The Party and The (Failed) Mission Part 1**

* * *

Music was blasting throughout Ash's spacious house. Kids, all high-school age, were dancing and having a good time. Pretty much the entire high school the birthday boy went to had shown up for this huge party.

May had dragged Dawn over to the refreshments table immediately. When they finally found the large, cream colored table, the two girls saw their other two friends, Misty, a flaming red-head, and Leaf, a quiet, sweet girl waiting beside the table.

"I knew you would come here, May!" shouted Misty. Because of the abnormally large amount of noise, her exclamation went unnoticed.

"Hehe… yeah…" giggled May nervously, slinking away to start filling herself with food.

"Wait! May! Come back!" Leaf tried calling their friend back, but she was too far into the land of food to notice. The green-eyed brunette rushed off to find the blue-eyed one. Dawn laughed lightly at her best friend's antics, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Looking around, she saw a raven-haired boy rush over and barrel into Misty, who was frowning at something or the other. Dawn gasped; Misty was the type of person who would explode whenever someone touched her. She could only stare as Misty turned around, her head swelling like a bullfrog that somehow turned fire-engine red too.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Misty went all-out rage mode. "D'YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN GO RUN WHEREVER YOU WANT, WHENEVER YOU WANT? JEEZ, YOU ARE ONE STUCK-UP LITTLE _BRAT_!"

Misty stopped to take a breath, then took a good look at the now-cowering boy who had the misfortune of running into her. Then, her already red face turned into an even brighter shade of crimson as she recognized the teen.

"Uh… sorry?" giggled Ash Ketchum meekly, the birthday boy and extremely popular guy.

"Ah… it's okay?" Misty squeaked. Dawn blinked in surprise- was Misty _blushing_?

"Nah, I feel bad. How can I make it up for you?" Ash replied, smiling. "Hey, maybe I'll battle you! Do you like to battle?"

Suddenly, Misty was grinning again. "Sure! When d'you want to battle?"

"How about tomorrow?"

Dawn began to zone out of their conversation after it became apparent that Misty was, in fact, not going to kill Ash. She bounced away to the dance floor to find someone else she knew.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—With May

"Yum… Chocolate-covered marshmallow, chocolate-covered fruit… CHOCOLATE!" May began grinning as she looked at the huge assortment of treats. Grabbing a skewer, she ran around, jabbing it into a bunch of things. As the stick got filled up, she turned around and ran to the chocolate fountain holding her skewer in front of her.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of her. May was going too fast, and ran right into it. Groaning, she looked up.

"Wow, March, can't you see where you're going?" laughed the guy May absolutely hated. It was Drew, a green-haired guy.

"WELL! You were the one who just HAD to walk in front of me! Can't you see where you're going, Grass-head? Or is all that spinach up there distracting you? Why'd you choose to dye your hair green ANYWAYS?" May shouted.

"Hmph. For your information, Airhead, my green hair is natural and unique, unlike you," Drew closed his eyes and flicked his hair.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU ARE SUCH A-" May began to blabber, until she was rudely interrupted by Drew putting his finger of her lips, snickering.

"It's okay June, I know my presence here flusters you," he aid in a stuck-up voice. He turned around, and started walking away.

May watched his retreating back angrily, her cheeks puffed up. As he always did, Drew tossed a red rose over his shoulder at her. Expecting this, May caught it without difficulty. She only watched as the crowd swallowed up the green-haired boy.

Sighing, May looked at the perfect flower. Stroking the petals, she thought of all the other ones she had preserved at home. Only her best friends knew about them.

However, no one knew about her _real_ feelings for Drew. If she actually thought hard about it, May could admit that she had a _teensy_ little crush on him.

May broke out of her reverie as she looked back at the table of goodies. She grinned again- her _true_ love was always food! Squealing with joy, she ran back to grab another skewer.

* * *

**Action begins next chapter! Again, PLEASE review and tell me if my chapters are long enough! Even put in a smiley face if it's good/ sad face if too short or long, I don't care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**  
**I just want to say that I can see a lot of people reading this story, but there are only two reviews :( Thanks VickyTheRandomest for reviewing!** **But everyone else... reviews are MUCH appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 3~The Party and The (Failed) Mission Part 2

* * *

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—With Dawn

Dawn was beginning to feel woozy with all of the black lights and people spinning around her. She was getting tired of parting, and wanted to find her friends. Unfortunately, it was next to impossible to navigate through such a large crowd.

Seeing a pair of double doors a few meters away, Dawn dodged a couple of people and escaped. It turned out to be the exit to Ash's backyard. It was very chilly outside, so no one was nearby.

Dawn walked forward, feeling like she was in a trance. Or maybe she was punch drunk, as her mom said. Either way, the bluenette felt like she was dreaming.

The backyard was large, she thought, and beautiful. When entering through the double doors, there was a circular sort of bar deck, where you could leave drinks. There was a large stone patio with couches scattered around as well. If you went around the circular thing, there were some stairs that led to a grassy field that was surrounded by various flowers. In the center of the field was a large fountain of a Milotic.

Dawn floated forward, crossed the patio, and stood at the top of the stairs. Staring in awe of the fountain, the bluenette began to descend down with the intent of viewing the majestic piece of architecture more clearly.

Halfway down the stairs, Dawn saw something glint in the corner of her right eye. She frowned. It couldn't be litter or something, a gardener obviously maintained the backyard. She walked over to the edge of the balcony. Nothing. Dawn frowned harder. There was something there, she was sure of it.

Quickly the girl slung her legs over the side of the stair fence and jumped over, landing lightly thanks to years of cheerleading practice. There was a bush were she thought she saw something. Dawn stuck her hand into the bush.

She quickly withdrew her arm, now scratched up. The bush was very prickly! But the determined bluenette stuck her arm in again. If my arm's going to be scratched, let it be because I find something, she thought.

Gently she moved her arm around. Right when Dawn was going to give up, she felt something… smooth, and flat. Yes! Dawn cheered on the inside, doing a happy dance.

But the happy dance meant that she lost her grip of the key. Groaning slightly, she stuck her hand the third time, this time retrieving the item. Finally.

Holding the object up in the light, she could tell that it was made of metal. However, she had to get it to a brighter location first to tell exactly what it was.

But, before she could move towards the stairs again, someone landed heavily behind her. The smell of mint overtook her.

Dawn turned around slowly. Yes, a stocky, tall boy was standing there. Backing away slowly, she croaked out:

"Who are you?"

Growling, the boy jumped at her. Surprised, she didn't move away. The guy shoved her down roughly and brought something sharp out, holding it against her throat. Dawn cried out from pain, her side throbbing. She swallowed thickly, panic and fright swirling around in her belly. _What have I gotten into?_

"Do you have the key?" he grunted.

Dawn almost jumped from surprise. The voice belonged to Paul Shinji, Mr. Cold-And-Mean, popular, best… acquaintances with Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, and Gary Oak, and the object of Ursula, Dawn's rivals' affections.

"W-What key?" she squeaked out. Then she realized- he must mean the thing she found in the bush.

Dawn also realized the predicament she was in. A knife-like object was being held against her neck, the guy holding it was a star football player who was very strong, it was dark… wait! It was dark! That meant that she could hide in the shadows, and possibly escape.

Dawn's mind began to string together a plan while Paul shoved the knife deeper into her neck.

"I know you have it," snarled the purple-haired boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Dawn, gently leaning forward into the blade. It hurt her neck, but Paul unconsciously moved the knife back.

"I don't want to hurt you…" he muttered back.

"Yeah, right!" Dawn snorted. She suddenly shoved her head back, around the blade. Crouching down, she somersaulted forward, landing into a standing position. This brought the stairs in front of her, so she ran forward, cartwheeled for momentum, and leaped to the top of the staircase. She ran straight through the patio and into the party, where she was quickly swallowed up by the people.

Back in the shadows, Paul snarled in anger. Punching the concrete stairs, which got dented, he muttered one line before running off:

"Should've killed her when I could…"

* * *

Hoope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I give up trying to make you people review :(**

* * *

**Chapter 4~The Friends And The Key**

* * *

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—Text Conversation, Early Next Day

_Texting Key:_  
_ Dawn=ContestsRock_  
_ May=LuvContests_  
_ Misty=WaterGurl_  
_ Leaf=BulbaTime_

**ContestsRock: Hey guys! :D**

**LuvContests: Hey Dawn ;)**

**WaterGurl: Sup**

**BulbaTime: No texting during school!**

**WaterGurl: miss studious -.-**

**BulbaTime: excuse YOU! :P**

**ContestsRock: look who's texting**

**LuvContests: lol ikr**

**WaterGurl: "lol" = "i have nothing to say"**

**LuvContests: :(**

**WaterGurl: :)**

**ContestsRock: PEOPLE i need to talk to you guys. meet me outside near the oran tree during lunch**

**WaterGurl: k**

**LuvContests: kk :P**

**ContestsRock: Leaf?**

**BulbaTime: *sigh* fineeeeeee**

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—During Lunch, With Everyone

"So, Dawn… Why'd you call us?" asked a certain fiery-tempered and -haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" May fake-sobbed, hugging her stomach.

"Well… at the party last night, I left for awhile because it was getting stuffy. I went to the patio and found this… key," Dawn replied, holding it up. The day was slightly windy, causing flyaway strands of her hair to brush against her face. Lifting her hand up to brush them away, she held the piece of metal to her friends.

Leaf gasped and grabbed it from her friends' hand. "I'm no expert, but these gems look real! Was it lying on the ground?"

"No, I saw it glittering in the bush."

May took it next. "You can sell this! And become totally rich! And open your own café, full of tasty macaroons, cookies, cakes and cake pops…" the brunette's large blue eyes, only a few shades lighter than Dawn's, opened up wide and glazed over. Her friends giggled, knowing that she was in her imaginary land of food again.

Dawn took the key back from May. She held it out to Misty, who shook her head, implying that she didn't need to see it. Dawn shrugged, putting the key safely back into her purse.

"This is the problem… someone snuck up on me last night and tried to take it away. And I think it was…Paul," Dawn whispered the last part, looking down. Her hair fluttered down into her face again.

There was silence, until May heaved a dramatic gasp. "WHAT? Wait, tell me EVERYTHING!"

Dawn smiled slightly and said her story.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—**(A/N I don't want to bore you guys with a re-tell. Just look at the previous chapter if you need to :P)** Five minutes later

"Like… OhMyGod this is soooo surreal!" May whisper-screamed. She looked around apprehensively, as if thinking that someone was going to sneak up on her.

"I… don't know what to say," Leaf said. _First time in my life_ she thought.

"Misty? What do you think?" Dawn appealed to Misty.

"Uh… I don't know what to say…" she replied. Her eyes darted left, then up to the sky. _Wonder why she's acting so… shifty_ Leaf thought. Shrugging, she realized that this was Misty's way of dealing with something like this.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Dawn looked up. "Sorry for keeping you guys, but… do you want to… watch Paul after school today?"

"You mean _stalk_?" May giggled. Dawn reddened.

"Sorta…"

"I'm in," Leaf said.

"Me too!" May replied.

"Misty?" Dawn asked.

"Fine…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5~The Stake-Out And The Discovery

* * *

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—After School, Back At The Tree

"So, Dawn, how are we going to… 'stalk' Paul?" May asked, her eyes sparkling. She giggled as she imagined the three girls, minus Misty who had to cancel last minute, trying to follow a purple- haired boy.

"Hey! It's not stalking!" Dawn protested. "It's for a good purpose… yeah, that sounds relatively legitimate!"

"I'm just bored, so I'm here," Leaf yawned.

May looked at her friend. "Suuuuure… keep trying to fool us- I know you're excited!"

"For what?" Leaf returned.

"Girl's day out!" yelled May, doing jazz hands.

"Guys! Paul's leaving school!" shouted Dawn. May didn't notice how she didn't get involved in their fight and was paying more attention to Paul. A devious smile crept on her face- blackmail material!

"Okay, let's just follow him!" Leaf cautioned them.

And follow they did.

.

.

.

.

.

**(A/N I will NOT describe in excrutiating detail how these girls followed one guy 'home'… I have no energy from the tennis match I played today… ugh I'm going to be sore :( )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—After Stalking, May's House

"Oh…My…_GOD_!" May and Dawn screamed simultaneously the moment they reached the peace and quiet of May's house. Her room was red and white themed, and pretty big. The walls were an off-white with scarlet polka dots. A large white bed with an attached red desk dominated the center of the rom. A white computer table stood off to the left of the bed, next to the chest of drawers and doors to the closet and bathroom.

May, Leaf, and Dawn sat on the assorted red and white beanbags to the right of the door, next to the exit of the room.

"Wow… just wow…" Leaf breathed.

"Either Paul's super rich and that building is his house, or… or…" May said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"What… the… heck…" Dawn said.

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-— During Stalking  
_After what seemed like forever, but was actually just an hour or so, Paul finally did something remotely sketchy. He turned down an alleyway._

_But then turned around and left, obviously having taken a wrong turn._

_All the girls sighed and continued to follow him._

_After another half hour, when the four teens had left the entire city area, they entered a rich suburb. Passing several mansions, all of which had many bird Pokémon flying around, Paul turned onto a long, long pathway that weaved through a tunnel of trees. There were Burmy and Butterfree around galore._

_After yet another fifteen minutes, Paul turned for the last time._

_The girls gasped again as they rounded the corner as well._

_The building was like a palace, with dozens of guards patrolling the outside. The most of it was surrounded by a golden fence with a single, large, arching gateway in the shape of a Dragonair leaping across a river. The actual building was an off-white. Trimmed bushes with a few Vivillon fluttered around the area, sucking nectar from the flowers._

_Paul didn't seem to even notice the beauty of the land at all. He walked straight and with a purpose, almost as if he had seen it a million times. The guards looked at him once and let him in immediately with an air of submission. The girls waited until he entered the building before running out, hailing a cab, and getting out as soon as they could._

**_please... review... i live on reviews. The more you review, the quicker I update!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6~The Aftermath And The Confusion**

* * *

—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—-.-—At School The Next Day, At The Cafeteria… Leaf's POV

As with all crowded places, a soft hum of conversation emanated from the cafeteria as I strode quickly to the building, my brown (fake) leather wallet already in my hand. Mr. Burgh, my Biology teacher, had stopped me at the end of class to talk to me about a field trip to a bug-type museum I was organizing for the whole sophomore class. Unfortunately, this got me late for lunch.

After buying a small Lysander salad (tomatoes, red bell peppers, lettuce, and ranch) with a carton of delicious moo moo milk, I headed to our table, 'us' being May, Dawn, Misty, and me.

The girls chorused a loud "Hi!" to me. May immediately demanded to know where I went.

"Oh, I ditched class," I replied sarcastically. Surprisingly, May believed me. She ran over and gripped me by my shoulders, forcing me to look into her large, sky-blue eyes.

"Leaf! Are you high? Was it cocaine? Marijuana? What are you on?! What would make our poor, poor, _poor_ Leafy ditch class?! What excuse, I demand to know!" she ranted on and on. Embarrassingly, the people around us began to stare at me as I was shook back and forth by my hyperactive friend, my chocolate-colored hair getting messed up.

I pushed May's hands down. Sternly, I said, "May. Relax. Breaaaathe. I was being sarcastic, Mr. Burgh just wanted to talk to me about the museum trip." Looking over to my other friends, I saw them staring at me wide-eyed. Wait… not at me. At _May_.

"Dude, May, chill," Misty said. "Wait, Leaf, when's the trip?"

"I know! It's in a week-and-a-half!" Dawn exclaimed. She seemed to have forgotten all about the weird key from the party, thankfully. I always felt a strange aura around it. Call me paranoid, but I certainly did _not_ like the adventures we were having. What if Paul found us, and we weren't supposed to have found the building? What if we got eaten up? What if… the possibilities were endless. All in all, I did _not_ like that key.

May and Dawn did like the adventure, though. They had seemed quite keen on having another one, maybe with Misty. But know… maybe they'd ignore that little piece of metal. Maybe.

As I was caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the cafeteria go quiet. When Misty suddenly jerked her head up, I flew out of my little trance and sat up straight, looking towards the cafeteria entrance. I turned my head around.

Of course. The "Populars". The cliché group of, obviously, "popular" kids. Strolling in, some of them smirked, looking around.

Now all eyes in the cafeteria were on them.

No one said a single word.

They were clustered around in a group, but you could clearly see every one.

First, Gary. He was a flirter, but surprisingly smart. He took after his grandfather's intellect. Gary and I… we used to be neighbors but eventually fell apart as I got sick of seeing him constantly with a new girl.

Drew, the green-haired guy.

Marina, the sweet light-blue haired coordinator who managed to capture everyone's heart, almost like Dawn.

Ursula, the mean pinky-peach haired girl who prided herself on being a "good" coordinator. She had a huge, obvious crush on Paul.

Ash was nice, but rather slow, not unlike May. Both even liked to eat. Ash was seen at the cafeteria every day.

Candice, the dark-haired Ice-Type trainer. She was also very skilled in martial arts and seemed extremely close to Paul. She often missed school, being a prominent trainer.

And of course, Paul. The purple-haired guy they stalked.

Then… to my immense surprise, Ash looked around and found us. He led the group over to our table. I began screaming internally.

_Oh no, oh no… why are they coming here? Are they going to tease us? No, Ash led them here, and he is really nice. But then why are they coming here? Oh god, what's going on?_

By then, the "Populars"… ugh, I hate the name the school thought up for them… stopped in front of us. The cafeteria was still deathly quiet, staring at us. It was so… cliché, like a movie. I wondered what they were there for, like any normal human being would wonder. Then, Ash opened his mouth.

* * *

**So… I'd end this on a cliffy, but since its my birthday today, October 21 :) I'll finish this**

* * *

"So…" Ash said, suddenly embarrassed.

"So…" we chorused back… even me. Yup, this was complete cliché-ness. This was also completely awkward.

"Okay… Uh, Misty?" Hearing Ash ask for Misty surprised me to no end. Let's just say… Misty wasn't a very… social person. She _hated_ cliques. So why would she be affiliated with one of the school's "popular" cliques' member?

"Yeah?" Misty muttered back. She seemed embarrassed to be at the center of attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Do you want to battle now?" Ash blurted out. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"Wha…? Oh, sure!" Misty smiled. I wondered briefly why she didn't seem to be surprised to be asked to be battled. Then, she said, "For bumping into me, right?" Ahhhhh… But when did _this _happen?

"Yeah. Plus, I've been wanted to battle," Ash replied scratched his head. Suddenly, a Pikachu popped up behind his hat and called out its name.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Look's like Pikachu wants too battle, too!" Ash grinned. "When do you want to battle?"

"After school today?" Misty replied.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the battle grounds directly after school!" Ash gave a skip-hop move of excitement.

"Okay!" Misty seemed excited to battle. She then looked around the cafeteria and noticed everyone staring at us. "Go on, shoo! Nothing to see here!" she cried, flapping her hands in a "go-away" manner. Quickly, the cafeteria settled back into it's regular humdrum.

* * *

**Please give me a great birthday be REVIEWING!**


End file.
